


Falling into Bed

by OpalPenWriter



Series: All Dogs Have to Go Somewhere [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little Snk love here, All Dogs Have to Go Somewhere, Continuation from Chapter Six, M/M, Older Jean, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Smut, Stand Alone, Tiny bit of Angst, just not in this oneshot, legal age Marco, sex scene, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalPenWriter/pseuds/OpalPenWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene between Marco and Jean from the chapter series "All Dogs Have to Go Somewhere." This is the continuation of the sex scene in Chapter Six (Chapter seven because of the introduction). Marco and Jean get it on in Jean's bedroom and it seems even in a haze of lust, the two can't stop with some inappropriate comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Dogs Have to Go Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116430) by [OpalPenWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalPenWriter/pseuds/OpalPenWriter). 



“What?” Marco questioned, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. He assumed that Jean would take the news like the homophobic he pretended to be. Marco assumed that Jean would ask him to leave and that would be the end of it. Marco assumed that this would be the end of his friendship with Jean.

His awkward and weird friendship with Jean.

Obviously, Marco miscalculated Jean’s response.

“Did.You.Like.It?” Jean repeated, his voice an octave lower than before. It sent shivers down Marco’s spine and caused the rosiness from his ears to spread to his freckled cheeks.  
Marco couldn’t find the will to lie.

“There are not many things I like down my throat, Jean-” Marco murmured in response, trying to act coy but Jean saw right through it. “-Your tongue is something I don’t completely mind”  
Marco was not completely sure where the hell those words came from, but they were out of his throat before he could even think twice about their meaning. Maybe it had been the tone of Jean’s own voice, or the way he was looking at Marco with such a passionate gaze.

Jean groaned, unintentionally bucking forward. “You’re a little shit, you know that” he murmured, a smirk tugging his lips upward. Jean moved and Marco thought this was his time to escape.  
It wouldn't be the first time he was wrong.

Jean took ahold of Marco’s arm and pulled him toward the bed. Letting out a yelp, the brunette didn’t have time to recover before he was thrown on the mattress, Jean ontop of him in a matter of mere seconds.

“I have a feeling you like it that way” Marco breathed out, kicking himself for saying something so stupid.

Jean granted Marco a smile. A smile of a predator about to swoop on its prey.

Leaning down, Jean pressed his lips hard against Marco’s. Eager to get in the other’s mouth again, Jean ran his tongue along Marco’s bottom lip. Grunting in approval when Marco opened his mouth, Jean dived in, letting his tongue explore each crevice and fold now that he was be able to remember it.

Hands come up and press against Marco’s chest, digging into the muscle that was just underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. He could feel the fluttering beat of Marco’s heart.

“Fuck” Marco muttered between the mix of his mouth and Jean’s. The curse urged Jean on, rocking into the other’s hips. The feeling of Jean against him, a firm weight against his body, caused Marco to go into a euphoric high.

He wanted to explore and touch Jean. He wanted to get to know the other’s body. To learn all his erogenous zones and abuse them to his will. However, the rational part of his brain told him that it was a completely and utterly horrible idea to get this involved with Jean.

“Hmm. Hmph. hmph” Marco pushed against Jean’s forearms, trying to get the man to stop. Jean caught on pretty quickly, and removed his lips from Marco’s, reveling in how they look fully used now.

“We can’t-”

“Why not?” Jean mused, almost sounding wounded as he moved from Marco’s mouth to his neck, running a tongue across the boy’s pulse point, gently nipping at it. He wanted to leave marks of all kinds on Marco’s pale skin. He wanted to suck hickies of the darkest shade and leave love bites in a scattered pattern. Jean took the time to tell Marco this.

Swallowing back a moan that could have been borderline pornographic, Marco tried to put his thoughts together so he could speak and not sound like an idiot.

“I don’t want some kind of one night stand, Jean” The brunette whispered, turning his head and looking at anything but Jean.

“What?” Jean sounded almost surprised by that Marco would ever think what they were doing was one night stand material.

Most of his one night stands involved a bottle of liquor.

“I am not like anybody you’ve met at that bar, or any bar for that matter. I don’t want some one night stand. I don’t to be a thing you can play with when you get bored. I am not going to be a live in fuck buddy for you” Marco stated, his mouth twisting into a frown.

Jean stared down at him, cocking his head to the side and letting the words sink into his brain. Marco was scared that Jean was going to use him. Truthfully, Marco had every right to think that.  
It was obviously the night that Jean came home, he gave the distinct impression that he was a “Fuck and Go” kind of guy. Marco deserved so much more than that yet Jean was not sure how to form it into words so he could tell Marco that.

“You’re-...You’re not a one night stand..a fuck buddy..whatever you wanna call it, Marco” Jean chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset Marco further, but Jean was stuck between trying to be compassionate and listening to his hardening erection.

“I’m not the best guy to get with. I’m not even a mediocre guy to get with” he chuckled dryly. “But, if you were truly just something for me to fuck...your actions of this past week wouldn’t have affected me the way they had. It brought something out in me, something that scared me and made me panic because I thought you hated me-”

For the first time since meeting Jean, Marco saw the vulnerability hidden behind the sarcasm and quips. It hit Marco somewhere inside his heart that Jean was afraid of rejection.  
And not just rejection, but rejection from none other than Marco.

Cool hands moved up to cup Jean’s face gently, a smile gracing Marco’s face. “Jean-”

“You’re too beautiful Marco. You’re too nice and loving for me to ever want a one night stand from you” the older man blurted, wanting to completely convince the other that Jean just didn’t want sex from him. Jean himself was not entirely sure of his words. They felt hollow as he said them but he hoped that Marco didn’t notice it.

“I believe you” Marco smiled, flicking Jean’s nose so he would stop rambling.

“No Homo or anything like that though-” Jean added quickly, causing Marco to let out a brisk laugh before pulling Jean down and connecting their lips together once more.

They came together and once again had a battle of tongues. They started out slow and shallow but escalated into something more passionate and dirty. Jean dominated Marco’s mouth, forcing his way inside and mapping out new found territory with his tongue. Marco was not one to disappoint, letting Jean take the lead but not without a few teasing touches and skimming of thing fingers across the front of Jean’s trousers. Marco teased Jean as much as he could. Rolling his hips upward, Marco pushed back against Jean’s tongue being almost as demanding as Jean was. The teasing cost him, and Jean nipped harshly at Marco’s bottom lip in a sort of punishment. Marco could only whine in response.

The heat rose between the two. Bodies pushed together trying to find some friction to sate the growing need that both were dealing with. Apparently feeling the heat, Jean pulled back from his assault on Marco’s mouth and yanked his shirt off and flung it somewhere behind him.

Marco’s jaw went slack as he took in the sight of Jean’s torso. The brunette had seen Jean almost fully bare before. He would catch glimpses of the other around the house and Jean was absolutely beautiful. However, it felt different now, having the older man on _ **top**_ of him.

Hands went up and glided across the man’s shoulders, skimming his fingers lightly across taunt skin and taking a moment to lightly squeeze the man’s biceps. He traveled downward, nimble fingers splaying across Jean’s pectorals and down across his abdomen. Mouth going dry as he saw muscle twitch underneath his touch, Marco traced the outline of Jean’s define six pack. He would never admit to internally squealing like some kind of high school girl.

“So this is what you’ve been hiding-” Marco whispered, wide eyes flicking back up to meet smoldering, golden ones with a hint of mischief in them. Jean simply gave the other a trademark cocky smirk before leaning down, letting his own fingers play with the ends of chocolate brown hair as he left open mouthed kisses across the expansion of Marco’s untouched neck.

“You should see what else I am hiding”

A spark went down his spine and caused a delicious shiver to move through Marco’s nerve endings. Marco definitely wanted to see what treasures were still confined from his view.

“I wanna see” he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss against Jean’s lips.

The older man obliged, moving back off Marco and slipping from the bed. Marco’s eyes followed him the entire way. Feet finding purchase on the floor, Jean stood at his full height, eyes glimmering as he undid his belt, pulling it from the loops with grace that Marco didn’t know the other had.

Tossing the belt to the floor, the zipper came next and a whine escaped Marco’s throat as Jean decided to take his time, tooth by excruciating tooth, until the zipper was completely down and Jean removed the offending garment.

Jean was not entirely stupid and he caught onto Marco’s little game in no time. Marco might act shy and even adorable, but Jean was willing to bet that the brunette was a little minx in the bed.

“Fucking hell, you’re hung like horse-” Marco breathed, feeling his own dick twitch at the sight. Jean had went commando. Dirty and explicit thoughts rushed into Marco’s mind and his hand ghosted over the bulge situated between his legs under the two layers of material that he still had on.

Eyes traveled across Jean’s form, drinking in the sight as if Jean was a World Wonder. He was nearly perfect in everyway, a wet dream that Marco knew all too well. Once he was able to pull his eyes away from Jean’s straining erection, the boy gasped when his eyes moved to Jean’s inner thigh.

A decent size tattoo was painted there. A light grey shield with criss crossing wings of white and blue. Marco would have never guessed that Jean had any kind of ink on him and felt a sudden and wanting need to run his tongue across the lines of the tattoo until Jean was squirming. IIt looked so regal and grand and Marco wanted to ask what it meant but his hormones denied him any kind of rational thought.

“You like what you see?” the other teased as he crawled back onto the bed. Jean pushed Marco’s hand away and replaced it with his own. “I bet I could make you come right now. I wouldn’t even have to get you undressed” he purred, resuming the ministrations that Marco had been doing, adding a bit more pressure.

Marco shook his head, grunting in a mixture of approval and disapproval, of what he was not sure of. “You like that, don’t you? When I touch you like this?” Jean breathed, taking his free hand and spreading the boy’s thighs slowly.

How long had it been seen Jean had gotten laid? When he thought about it long enough, Jean realized that since the entrance of Marco into his life, his dick had went dry for quite some time.

Even still, this felt different.

There was a delicious tingle up his spine that previous female partners did not give him.

Marco nodded frantically, drawing his bottom lip back between his teeth. “I do-” he gasped, arching his back, trying to find more friction against Jean’s hand.

“Oh. Slow down there cowboy-” Jean tutted, removing his hand completely. Tugging Marco to sit up, he removed the shirt for the brunette before throwing it haphazardly into the corner. “We wouldn’t want this to end prematurely would we?”

“Shut up” Marco snapped, reaching down and undoing his jeans far faster than Jean had undone his. Jean took the opportunity to shove the offending material down Marco’s smooth thighs, taking his zelda underwear with it. Tugging the clothes off Marco’s feet, Jean licked his lips like he was about to devour a meal.

The way Jean was looking at him gave Marco very little doubt that Jean had any other plan other than to devour.

To Taste.

To Savour.

“Do you like what you see, Jean?” Marco mocked coyly, raising a slender eyebrow.

Responding with what could only be described as an attempt at a feral growl, Jean dived forward.

Starting at Marco’s neck, Jean left a trail of open mouthed kisses all the way down to his collarbone where he bit down causing Marco to whimper out some words that couldn't possibly be words.

Lavishing the wound with a slide of his tongue, Jean continued his path downard. Marco was slowly but surely falling apart at Jean’s fingertips. “Fuck me-” the younger male breathed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt a skilled tongue run along his hip bone.

“We’ll get there eventually.”

“I’m going to kick you”

“With this third leg here?” Jean inquired, running a finger along the underside of Marco’s dick, smirking as it twitched. “Oh, look at that” the mousy haired man purred, eyes flicking upward.

Jean had barely touched the other and Marco was already coming undone. Precome already leaking from a weeping erection that was simply begging Jean to take in his mouth.

Who was he to deny himself or Marco?

In one single swoop, Jean took the other into his mouth, the head brushing past his lips and hitting the back of his throat in a matter of seconds, making it fairly obvious that Jean had experience, despite his “No Homo” tendencies.

Marco’s breath was shaky, and he curled his hands into Jean’s hair to steady himself. Noises came out of his mouth in waves as Jean used his tongue to bring Marco into a lust induced stupor.

Desperate sounds of need and broken up sentences seemed to only egg Jean on. He continued to bob his head up and down, twirling his tongue around the head before removing his mouth completely and blowing against the wet member.

Marco trembled and it made him all the more delicious to Jean.

“I want to-” Marco attempted, now that he had time to think and gather himself back together after Jean took him apart. Marco wanted to give as good as he was getting. He wanted to drive Jean to the end of the world and back.

He practically needed Jean’s dick in his throat. Marco was nearly whining for it like a dog would for a treat.

The older man shook his head, pressing a single digit firmly against the other’s lips. “There is plenty of time for anything you want, later. Let me indulge tonight” he said, tone leaving no room for argument.

When it was clear that Marco and Jean were on the same page, the man leaned to the side, fumbling around in his bed side table for a couple of seconds before coming back to Marco.

“You’re not a-”

“Not even in your wildest dreams” Marco cut Jean off, not evening letting the other finishing his assumptions. Marco was not in anyway a virgin. He had his fair share of encounters, more or less in his middle years of high school. “I’m not gunna break, so don’t treat me like I am-”

And there it was again. Words that struck deep within Jean’s loins and awoke some kind of primal animal there. Popping the cap on the lube, he spread the cool liquid across his fingers, never breaking eye contact with the boy under him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you wreck you”

Marco was not lying (as if Jean expected him to) when he said he wasn’t a virgin but he was still so deliciously tight. Even with a single digit inside the other, Jean could barely move and Marco was responding eagerly.

It was a sight to truly behold.

It was only when Jean had gotten three fingers in the other did he feel Marco was ready. The sounds emitting from the boy’s throat and his constant whines were proof enough of that.

“J-Jean” Marco strained, arching up into the other. He was desperate at this point and all rational thought was gone. The only thing left in his mind was getting Jean inside him. He needed Jean and he needed Jean right now.

He obliged the brunette and Jean placed the bottle of lube on the bed table. There was no fanfare as Jean opened the condom wrapper and smoothed the rubber down the length of himself. They shared a series of small kisses once more, whispering small nothings to each other as Jean settled between Marco’s legs.

Jean gave his dick a few strokes, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

“Are you sure?” Jean asked with concern laced in his eyes. “Tell me if-”

“I swear to god if you don’t put your dick inside of me right now-” Marco bucked upward, gasping as the head of Jean’s erection pressed against his slick entrance. “Je-e-ean” the brunette moaned out.

A groan slithered its way out of Jean’s throat and he wasted no more time in petty questions, however he was going to make Marco work a bit, payback for his constant teasing.

The mousy haired man leaned back, strong arms pulling Marco with him in a fluid motion of bodies entangling. Jean could almost hear the complaint on the tip of Marco’s tongue but was silenced when Marco was finally situated on Jean’s lap, sinking down inch by inch on Jean’s cock.

“Ah!” Marco breathed, nimble hands coming up and wrapping around Jean’s neck, trying to brace himself. Jean simply responded by thrusting upward, pushing himself deeper within the tight heat of Marco.

“Ride me, Cowboy” Jean breathed by Marco’s ear, teeth nipping at the lobe and giving it a firm tug.

The coil of heat wound itself tighter in the pit of Marco’s groin. He never took Jean as the one for dirty talk. For whispering absolutely _filthy_ things in Marco’s ear as he continued to adjust to the intrusion of Jean’s erection.

Marco couldn’t get enough. He wanted everything that Jean had to offer. Every bite, lick, suck and word that Jean produced Marco grabbed at greedily like a whore.

Finally, Jean was seated fully in the younger man, settling for a small bit to let Marco adjust. The brunette panted heavily, forehead leaning against Jean’s shoulder as he sat there for a minute. After a while, it seemed Marco would never be ready.

Until he rolled his hips forward, eliciting moans from both males. It was slow rhythm at first, Marco move up and down on Jean’s lap. However, the boy eventually sped up his movements, and in this position, the head of Jean’s dick hit Marco’s prostate in nearly the first try.

Finding the sweet spot, Jean’s main goal now was to abuse the knowledge. He thrusted upward just as Marco came down, causing the brunette to let out a strangled moan.

“Fuck! Jean! Fu-uck!”

They moved against each other in a fit of passion and lust. Jean’s own hard body pressed against Marco’s lean and supple physique. Jean thrusted upward with almost abandonment the closer he got to his release. Marco let angry red claw marks across the other’s back, a signal that he too was close to his own orgasm.

Determined to make Marco see stars, Jean moved them once more, pushing Marco back onto the bed and pinning his fidgety little hands above his head. In a single move Jean was back inside the other, thrusting his hips forward so hard that the headboard was now tapping against the wall.

“Jean!” Marco gasped, eyes glazed over in lust as he arched upward in a perfect bow, coming between them and coating his stomach with come, tightening around the older man.

Jean was not far behind. The spaced out and completely used look that Marco bore pushed Jean straight into oblivion and into his orgasim.

The evening faded into night and dinner and Nikio had long been forgotten. Jean spent the next couple of hours worshiping Marco like he was a god. He touched every expanse of skin that Marco had to offer as the two of them sat in the afterglow of their mess.

Marco had never felt something so intense in his life and it left him in such a state of satisfaction. Nimble hands danced across Jean’s body in gentle caresses as they laid together, nearly mirroring the other man’s movements as they continued to explore each other.

It wasn’t long before both were fast asleep, tangled in each other’s arms with a mix of sheet and cum in between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I truly hope you liked it! This was my first smut attempt ever and I made sure that I had several (two) of my best betas to read this for me so its not entirely bad. Of course, you know what they say, you can only go up from wherever you started. If you find any mistakes please feel free to tell me so I can fix them! And Chapter Seven of "All Dogs Have to Go Somewhere" will be up in the next couple of days. Maybe..


End file.
